


【無CP】good night!

by lovetitle



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Tony-centric
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 搬文





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

　　全世界知名的企業家兼發明家，同時也是美國英雄鋼鐵人的Tony Stark，在接受完新一期時代雜誌的專訪後，不解地向Potts問道：「為什麼大家都喜歡問我，我最引以為傲、最引以為榮的事情是什麼？我也是人啊！」

　　美麗的金髮散落在肩頭，穿著一身素色套裝的Potts反問他：「請問身為百萬富翁、有著『現代達文西』美譽的史塔克先生，你這輩子最後悔的事是什麼？」

　　「有著這麼多稱號的我，再不滿足似乎說不過去。」Tony笑得開懷地離開了會議室。

　　Potts皺著眉頭看著關上的門，想著方才離去的人。雖然Tony掩飾得很好，但她還是看到了那一瞬間Tony凝重的神情。自己似乎不小心觸碰到他心中尚未癒合的傷口，Potts面有菜色地也離開了會議室。

　　＊

　　離開會議室後，便驅車回家的Tony Stark，到家後第一件事就是到他的地下工作室，繼續他出門前未完的工作。Tony Stark喜愛著機械、電子，儘管很少像他這個位階的人還會拿起設計圖來畫，構思新產品，拿起螺絲起子、板手來工作，但是些東西對他來說不僅是個工作，更是他的興趣所在。原先淤積在心中鬱悶的情緒，也隨著他專心致志的工作，被他所遺忘了。

　　Tony Stark一旦開始工作，便會廢寢忘食。Potts為了自家老闆的健康著想，設定系統在凌晨兩點會自動關閉工作室的總電源，美其名是提醒，實則強迫自家老闆離開工作室去睡覺。

　　「Oh~shit!!」瞬間眼前一片黑暗，讓Tony Stark忍不住飆了髒話，「兩點了嗎？怎麼這麼快！」Stark搔搔頭，往樓上走去，但是要在一片黑暗中的工作室行動是非常危險的事，什麼也看不見的Tony Stark，一路跌跌撞撞才回到了一樓。

　　回到充滿光明的一樓後，Stark才覺得有點餓了，但全身滿是髒兮兮的油汙。Stark決定先去洗個澡再找些東西來吃。

　　脫去了衣服的Stark，露出訓練以久、健壯結實的肌肉，走進浴室，看著鏡子裡的自己，年過三十的他，淺褐色的鬈髮中找不到一絲的白，眉毛中心的川字紋深深的印刻在額頭，隨著他每次的皺眉，更為的加深，眼側的魚尾紋為他添加了成熟男人的魅力，深邃的暗藍色瞳孔中映照出鏡子裡的他，還有他胸前的那抹光亮。

　　他與常人最為不同的，他的胸口有一顆發亮的像是燈泡的東西，那其實是超高能量的電弧反應爐，一秒可以產生三十萬焦耳，或是提供十五分鐘的高能量輸出。

　　這也是為什麼他可以成為鋼鐵人的原因。

　　Stark扭開蓮蓬頭，讓溫水從頭上灑落，洗去一身的髒汙，希望水也帶走他鬱陰的心情。

　　洗完澡的Stark，下半身僅圍著一條浴巾。開了冰箱，拿了冷凍食品放到微波爐裡微波，邊看電視邊吃著東西。

　　填飽肚子的Stark回到房間，躺在King-sized的床上想到今天早上Potts問他的問題。

　　他，Tony Stark，人生中最後悔的事，就是在阿富汗被俘虜時，沒能救出Yinsen  
的命，他可是救了他兩次，可是他卻…

　　Stark腦中閃過Yinsen當初決定衝出去，為他拖延時間堅毅的面容。Stark緊握著雙拳直至青筋暴露。自從那時他就下定決心，這條被尹森就過兩次的命，他絕對不會輕易浪費它。

　　Stark觸摸著胸前發亮著的電弧反應爐，向他說道：「Good night, Yinsen.」

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 最近認真的補電影，因為想看復仇者聯盟，努力作功課中!!!  
> 小勞勃道尼好可愛啊!!!!!之後打算來看福爾摩斯XDDDD


End file.
